Operation Unknown
by fictionlover94
Summary: Three years after his decommissioning from the G:KND. Nigel Uno turns to one person he can, uncle Ben. Rachel does not know what she is dealing with. Just something I had sitting on my computer. Review please?


**Authors Note: It's not very hard to make Nigel Uno evil, scary easy actually. Kind of like ala Anakin Skywalker. I dunno what happens next, since I just planned on it being a one shot. **

**Summary: Three years after his decommissioning from the G:KND. Nigel Uno turns to one person he can, uncle Ben. Rachel does not know what she is dealing with. **

Rachel T. McKenzie sat in the office looking around at everything that she could in little light. Books lined the shelves on two walls. A mahogany desk took up most of the room. The large leather dark seat she rested on stood taller than her. The only light came from a desk lamp making a silhouette of the figure sitting in a tall chair. Her brown eyes lingered on the door with two people standing there. Two yellow eyes watched her try to make herself comfortable.

Her chin trembled but she didn't dare make a sound. Her trained eyes only looked at the figure briefly before focusing on herself. She tried to look presentable but instead looked like a mess. Gone was the tiger printed sweater from her youth. In its place was a school uniform although a bit messy. Her breast length blond hair pulled back in a ponytail with her bangs swept across her forehead. Glasses perched on her nose as she eyed him.

Sooner or later she would have to face the truth. It was only so long she could keep up appearances. Rachel had tried running for the longest time. She couldn't handle the pressures of life. She wanted her friend back and she went to go find him. By the time Rachel did find him – Then they took her memories. The whole thing seemed like a ludicrous dream but she swore that it was real.

Sighing she took a gulp of air. She wasn't thinking straight that train of thought had come out of nowhere. Rachel was only seventeen she shouldn't be this stressed out.

Fidgeting, she only pulled her ponytail and played with her gray and green tie. Letting out a deep sigh her brown eyes continued to survey around the room. All of the furniture was made out of a dark wood gave the room a darker look then it already was.

For a second silence never seem so _loud_ to her before. She played with her hands before facing the truth (there was that term again). She could only draw so many conclusions about what had gone so wrong. She could be playing with her cat or studying for the SAT. Palms sweaty she rubbed them on her black pleated skirt. Why was Rachel Taylor McKenzie summoned to the largest mansion in the neighborhood? Least of all after a bad day at school. Then the limo pulled up next to her to whisk her into what looked like a black whole.

Shaking her head, her mind wandered to the newest addition of rumors. Something new always seemed to come along and this one did seem interesting.

She had heard the rumors of Benedict Uno's nephew. He had disappeared one day and never came back. Nigel Uno did come back though. His parents found them on the stoop of their townhouse in downtown London. His memories wiped of where he had been. Yet, he was able to go to school and everything like nothing happened. How, he ended up back in America was beyond her.

Outside the door she could two more figures. She was aware that it was Benedict's adoptive children. Not his real children, no Benedict wasn't the marrying type. The door opened and another figure emerged from the door way. Another person in a pitch dark suit walked in. The light coming in blinded her from it being so dark. The figure ignore her before looking at the desk.

"Uncle Ben." His voice smooth and clear with a London accent mixed in.

"Nigel," said the person at the desk. "I believe Ms. McKenzie will be offered a deal she can't quite refuse. This plan includes you."

Rachel felt her heart stop at those words. What was his plan that included the both of them? Then her face heat up at the sight of the new boy. The new face, Nigel, looked vaguely familiar to her. He had to be about the same age despite having a bald head. His blue eyes pierced through his glasses… and her.

Under her breath she could only wonder what Benedict was going to do to her. Next to him stood an African-American girl, Abigail Lincoln. The girl now wore a uniform of some sort. Pleated skirt, blouse, blazer, tie, and sensible shoes. She didn't act out or even move. Her eyes glazed over and blue, it was like she was possessed.

Then a horrible thought came to mind: torture Rachel. It was the first thing that popped into her mind. They were going to torture her before doing to her what they did to Abby. She gulped and Nigel looked over at her grinning.


End file.
